Amour en congés
by Anzuki
Summary: Roy et Riza sont en congé pendant deux semaines... et quelques petits évennement vont ... les bousculer ?  Finie
1. Crème solaire

_**2012 Edit**_

_**Bonjour à tous ! Et non, je ne suis pas morte. Je suis juste une feignasse comme pas permis qui n'a pas mis à jour ses fictions comme elle l'avait promis. Pardonnez-moi ! Je me rattrape dès maintenant en corrigeant mes erreurs de syntaxe, de grammaire, de conjugaison comme j'avais dit il y a quelques années … Arhem.**_

_**Merci de votre patience, et appréciez une nouvelle version d'«Amour en congés ». **_

_**Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fic royai ! Cette fois, dans cette fan fic, il se peut que certains passages soit … osés, enfin d'après moi le rating T est justifié. A vous de juger, as usual.**_

_**Cette fiction est courte, pardon pour cette habitude. Promis, un jour, je me rattraperai ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre.**_

_Premier chapitre : « Crème solaire. »_

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui sur la plage. La mer était relativement calme, et l'air était doux.

Riza Hawkeye et Roy Mustang étaient tous les deux assis sur leur serviette respective. La jeune femme blonde lisait un livre, et le brun faisait la sieste. Rien de plus qu'un couple habituel et banal aux yeux des autres vacanciers.

« C'est quand même agréable ces semaines de congés, vous ne trouvez pas lieutenant ? »

Riza ferma son livre et se redressa sur les épaules pour regarder son supérieur.

« Hum disons que j'aurais préféré être seule. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi le général Arakawa a décidé que je devais me coltiner un impuissant … »

Le colonel se leva brusquement, envoyant du sable aux alentours dans les yeux des marmots géniards.

« Je ne vous permet pas lieutenant ! »

« J'ai toujours dit ce que je pensais, ce n'est pas prêt de changer vous savez ! »

« Tout de même, y'a des limites … »

Il avait l'air tellement dépité que Riza fut prise de pitié.

« Je suis désolée colonel, je ne voulais pas vous blesser. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être en vacances avec un homme, et encore moins avec mon supérieur… »

Roy sourit. Il reconnaissait bien son lieutenant. Il ne put donc dissimuler son sourire ironique lorsqu'il lui répondit :

« Pourtant, il reste encore deux semaines lieutenant, il va falloir vous habituer ! »

Riza sourit. Elle prit son sac de plage et sortit son tube de crème solaire. Roy observa son lieutenant discrètement. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir un jour l'occasion de la voir se mettre de la crème. Une petite idée commença alors à germer dans sa tête …

« Lieutenant, vous voulez que je vous en mette dans le dos ? » demanda t-il, de son ton si innocent. Ou pas.

Riza le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

« Que … Que que que quoi ? Vous êtes pas bien ou quoi ? »

« Si vous voulez bronzer, il va vous falloir en avoir aussi dans le dos. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'aurais pas de geste … déplacés. »

Riza le regarda d'un air suspicieux, puis lui tendit le tube. Roy commença alors à lui appliquer la crème sur le dos. Riza se laissa faire, trouvant au final que c'était relativement agréable. Alors que son regard se promenait sur la plage, elle aperçut un jeune homme qui les observait. Comme il ne lui rappelait personne, Riza détacha son regard et se concentra sur sa lecture.

« C'est bon Lieutenant » signala Roy. Riza se tourna vers lui

« Merci colonel. » fit-elle

« Du coup, cela ne vous ennuierais pas de m'en mettre dans le dos lieutenant ? » fit un Roy un sourire en coin. Riza le regarda un moment. Combien de fois n'avait t-elle pas eu envie de le toucher, de sentir le contact de sa peau sur ses mains ? Elle se laissa tenter, saisit le tube de crème et commença a en mettre sur le dos de Roy. Elle remarqua alors que l'homme qui les observait tout à l'heure s'approchait d'eux.

« Colonel ... » murmura Riza, « Il y a un homme qui vient vers nous … »

Roy demanda :

« Il est comment ? »

« Euh brun, il porte un uniforme, il a un papier dans la main. Il nous regarde depuis un bon moment déjà, et … »

Riza se tut. L'inconnu était désormais devant eux.

« Laissez-moi faire lieutenant. » glissa Roy.

« Bonjour jeune homme, que puis-je pour vous ? »

L'homme sourit.

« Je suis employé à l'hôtel du « Nouvel-Arrivage » et je … » Riza l'interrompit :

« Le « Nouvel-Arrivage » ? Le grand palace ? Là ou les prix sont minimum vingt milles livres ? »

L'homme approuva :

« Oui, et on m'a chargé de donner des invitations exclusives pour les jeunes couples. Aussi quand il m'a semblé que vous en étiez un … Je me suis permis de venir vous aborder. Je vous donne donc l'invitation, et vous me contactez au numéro ici. » Il pointa du doigt la carte. « Si vous êtes d'accord, le service aura lieu à partir de vintg et une heures. Sur ceux je vous laisse, en vous souhaitant une bonne fin de journée. »

L'homme tourna les talons, et quitta la plage.

« Un jeune couple ? » s'indigna Riza « Et puis encore ? »

« Calmez-vous lieutenant, je trouve que c'est plutôt une bonne chose d'ailleurs car… »

« Une bonne chose ? » s'enflamma Riza « Un cauchemar oui ! »

« Eh oh laissez-moi finir lieutenant ! Vous avez bien dit que ce palace était inaccessible a moins d'être une star internationale c'est ça ? Et bien avec cette invitation, on pourrait jouer le jeu, et en profiter pour y entrer quand dites-vous ? »

Riza resta pensive. Malgré l'apparence qu'elle s'était construite, elle mourrait d'envie d'y aller, et plus encore avec le colonel … Oh et puis mince !

« Hum ... Si ça peut nous permettre d'y aller … Je veux bien tenter le coup. Mais le moindre geste déplacé de votre part colonel, et je vous jure que vous allez le payer très cher … »

On ne pouvait être plus clair. Roy déglutit, puis promit à Riza.

« Bon nous devrions allez nous préparer Colonel. »

Ils se levèrent, et partirent en direction de leur hôtel. Puis vers vingt heures trente, Riza alla retrouver Roy dans le hall. Quand elle arriva, Roy resta bouche bée …

_**L'idée du palace m'est venue pendant mes vacances au Pays-Basque, je suis resté au moins un quart-d'heure à baver devant le « Palais Eugénie » Purée j'avais tellement envie d'y aller mais 300 euros la nuit, c'est un peu cher. (XD)**_

_**Enfin la suite risque d'être un peu tardive, mais peut-être sera-t-elle publiée plus tôt si … enfin, si les rewiews sont au rendez-vous !**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu mon travail,**_

_**Votre dévouée Anzuki.**_


	2. Le Palace

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Bon les rewiews, c'était pas trop mal, donc je continue. Hé hé.**_

_**Ah au fait, petite prévention ! Les coupures sadiques, c'est pas fini (hi hi hi) … **_

_**Merci à tous pour vos encouragement ! En espérant que la suite va vous plaire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce deuxième chapitre.**_

_Deuxième chapitre : Le Palace_

_« Ils se levèrent, et partirent en direction de leur hôtel. Puis vers 20H45, Riza alla retrouver Roy dans le hall. Quand elle arriva, Roy resta bouche bée… »_

« Wooooh » articula t-il difficilement.

Riza portait une petite robe blanche qui s'arrêtait à mi longueur de ses jambes. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Une rose était accroché à l'élastique. Elle dégageait une telle aura de douceur et sensualité à la fois, si bien qu'aucun homme ne pouvait rester insensible. Rien de bien exceptionnel, mais chez elle s'était tellement provocant et attirant ! Elle ne ressemblait pas au lieutenant, qu'il connaissait, impossible, un imposteur …

Ses doutes s'envolèrent quand elle s'approcha de lui.

« On y va tout de suite, ou il faut attendre encore ? »

Roy sourit. C'était bien Riza, il n'y en avait pas deux des comme ça.

« Euh lieutenant, j'ai un peu hésité à vous dire ça mais bon … »

« Oui ? » fit Riza soudain inquiète

« En fait il va nous falloir faire comme si on était en couple. »

Riza soupira « Tant de joie en perspective ! »

Ils sortirent de l'hôtel. Un jeune groom les accueillis.

« Si vous voulez bien monter, je vais vous conduire au palace. »

« Et bien ! » S'exclama Roy. « C'est vraiment le luxe.»

Le groom esquissa un sourire « Monsieur nous flatte. Mais il vrai que des générations ont fait de ce palace un vrai luxe. Malheureusement, il y a une baisse de client … Alors nous avons décidé d'offrir une énorme réduction aux jeunes couples. On peut dire que vous avez eu de la chance, car il n'y avait plus que deux invitations d'après ce que j'ai entendu. »

Roy et Riza échangèrent un rapide regard.

« Tu te rends compte Riza ? Dire que nous avons faillit louper ça ! Heureusement que tu m'as proposé d'aller à cette plage aujourd'hui ! Tu es vraiment merveilleuse.» susurra t-il en la prenant familièrement par la taille. Riza sentit une étrange sensation grimper en elle, et elle se reteint à grand peine de lui sauter dessus. Elle se contenta de se blottir contre son torse, se qui surprit Roy. Le groom les observa dans le rétroviseur et sourit. Au moins, ce n'était pas un faux couple … La voiture s'arrêta, et ils descendirent main dans la main.

On les installa a une table, à l'écart des autres. Alors que Riza consultait la carte, Roy lui caressa la main. Surprise, elle regarda Roy qui entrelaça leurs doigts.

« Colonel ! » souffla Riza.

« Oui ? » répondit il

« Vous ne devriez pas… C'est assez déplacé » dit elle avec un regard sévère.

« Lieutenant, vous n'aviez pas compris que nous somme observés depuis le trajet ? Il va falloir que nous jouons le jeu un maximum … » incita t-il.

« Bon … » soupira Riza.

Alors que Roy continuait son petit jeu, un serveur s'approcha.

« Vous avez choisi, madame, monsieur ? »

Riza retira sa main sous le regard un peu déçu de Roy, ce qui n'échappa pas au serveur. Il écrit la commande, puis, quelques minutes à peine plus tard, leurs plats étaient sur la table.

Alors que Riza mangeait tranquillement, Roy voulu recommencer son manège mais cette fois, ce fût Riza qui lui prit la main. Elle avait posé sa fourchette, et le regardait tendrement. Cependant, Roy qui la connaissait bien, avait vu qu'elle faisait ça uniquement pour jouer le jeu. Il sourit cependant , mais le cœur n'y était pas. Mais le reste du repas se passa très agréablement, car, au fur et à mesure, Roy découvrait une Riza métamorphosée, extravertie, et très douce. Il eu un pincement au cœur. Cette Riza là, il ne l'avait pas vue depuis leur enfance …

A la fin du repas, Roy proposa à Riza de rentrer à pied à l'hôtel en faisant un détour par la marina, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Roy brisa le silence en parlant de leur repas luxueux et délicieux. Puis, petit à petit, Roy se rapprocha de Riza et fini par la prendre par la taille. Le souffle de la militaire se coupa en sentant sa main sur elle.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Alors que leur hôtel était en vue, Riza se mit à frissonner. Roy enleva sa veste, et la proposa galamment à la jolie blonde qui l'accepta avec plaisir. Une fois les marches de l'hôtel franchies, ils entrèrent dans leur chambre.

Là aussi, le grand luxe. Un large lit double, des matelas moelleux, une grande salle de bain, un mini bar ...

Alors que Riza soulevait la couverture du lit pour mieux s'y installer plus tard, Roy s'approcha d'elle. Étonnée, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Colonel qu'est-ce que vous … »

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, et l'embrassa passionnément. Riza n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, la fatigue l'engourdissait, elle s'endormit en emportant dans ses rêves la douceur des lèvre de son supérieur …

_**Yeah ! Enfin fini ! C'est pas de la coupure sadique ça, peut-être ? Le troisième chapitre sera le début de la progression du rating T. Soft, hein. Merci pour vos rewiews, et à très bientôt,**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu mon travail !**_

_**Votre dévouée Anzuki.**_


	3. Petite danse

_**Yaaahoouuu je suis super contente de toutes ces rewiews, merci à tous ! Et voici la suite … Et petit retard, un peu sadique, le rating T, c'est pour le chapitre suivant ! Bonne suite de lecture.**_

_Troisième chapitre : Petite danse ..._

_« Alors que Riza soulevait la couverture du lit pour mieux s'y installer plus tard, Roy s'approcha d'elle. Étonnée, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur._

_« Colonel qu'est-ce que vous … »_

_Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, et l'embrassa passionnément. Riza n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, la fatigue l'engourdissait, elle s'endormit en emportant dans ses rêves la douceur des lèvre de son supérieur … »_

Il était une heure du matin. La nuit était encore très noire, mais pourtant dans une chambre, un homme s'habillait. Cet homme, c'était Roy Mustang, supérieur de la jolie blonde, Riza Hawkeye qui dormait tranquillement. Alors que Roy allait partir, il s'approcha du lit de Riza, et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, conscient qu'elle ne s'en souviendrait pas au réveil. Il posa une lettre sur sa table de chevet, et sortit silencieusement .

Lorsque Riza se réveilla, la seule chose qui lui préoccupait l'esprit était le baiser de Roy. Au début elle avait cru à un rêve, mais sa douceur l'en empêchait. Elle avait longuement réfléchit, sachant très bien que les risques auxquels elle s'exposait étaient grands. Mais les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait envers lui étaient tellement sincères et … vieux. Dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, alors qu'il franchissait les marches du manoir de son père, elle l'avait aimé. Jamais elle n'avait oublié la passion qui l'animait depuis l'enfance …

Elle se leva. Mais quand elle vit que son armoire était vide, l'angoisse lui vrilla le cœur. Cependant, une lettre sur sa table de chevet attira son attention. Riza reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de Roy, pour l'avoir cent fois corrigée. Elle commença sa lecture, l'angoisse toujours présente. Soudain, elle agrippa la table. « Non, impossible » pensa t-elle …

_« Riza, ne croit pas que je me suis enfui. Pas après ce qui s'est passé hier, du repas au palace jusqu'au baiser. Ce n'était pas un jeu, tu sais… Je voulais te le faire comprendre mais ton air distant, et froid me restait dans la tête. Je sais pertinemment que tu risque de rire aux éclats, et de m'envoyer balader, mais tant pis. Je ne peux pas me taire… Riza je t'aime. Voilà, c'est dit. Dans ce cas, tu dois te demander pourquoi je ne suis pas là. Pas par lâcheté, mais pour d'autres raisons que je ne souhaite pas te dévoiler, tu m'imagine à juste titre désolé. Mais tu me reverra, rassures-toi. Seulement, si tes sentiments sont réciproques : Retrouve-moi dans le hall de l'hôtel ce soir, un bal y est prévu … Mais seulement si tes sentiments sont sincères Riza … _

_Ps : Je t'attendrais rassures-toi. »_

Riza cru que son cœur allait exploser. Roy l'aimait réellement.. Ce n'étais pas pour jouer le jeu ! Elle était tellement heureuse ! Son euphorie fut cependant remplacée par l'appréhension du premier rendez-vous. Elle n'avait qu'une robe, celle qu'elle avait mise pour le repas au « Nouvel-Arrivage ». Mais elle craignait que Roy ne la trouve pas à la hauteur…

Pendant ce temps, Roy se préparait lui aussi de son côté. Il n'arrivait plus à dissimuler son anxiété. Le vendeur de la boutique, avec qui il était ami dans laquelle il se trouvait lui demanda :

« Eh Roy ! Pourquoi t'es stressé comme ça ? »

« Et bien disons que j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir et … Enfin c'est assez compliqué ! »

« Mais tout de même ! » Répondit le vendeur « T'es pas le genre à stresser pour un simple rendez-vous … A moins que cette fois si, c'est du sérieux ! Félicitations dis-moi ! T'as enfin trouvé « the » perle ! »

Roy lui approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Mais bon reste à savoir si elle viendra … » murmura-t-il pour lui même en regardant son reflet dans le miroir.

Il était neuf heures du soir. Riza avait revêtue sa robe blanche et avait opté pour la même queue de cheval que la dernière fois. Anxieuse, elle sortit. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle mis au moins cinq minutes avant de fermer correctement la porte, puis elle descendit, sa queue de cheval battant sa nuque.

Le hall était assez animé. Une estrade ainsi qu'un groupe était installé, le personnel et les clients s'étaient tous réunis pour cette soirée. Du haut des marches, Riza cherchait fébrilement le bel homme brun des yeux. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent lorsque elle le vit, accoudé a un pilier, le visage anxieux et soucieux. Elle s'approcha timidement de lui, les joues rosies. Le visage de Roy s'illumina quand il l'aperçu.

« Alors tu es venue… »

« Oui » murmura t-elle

« Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimais réellement, que c'était juste pour… » il se tût

La musique venait de démarrer, les gens commençaient à danser sur la piste. Voyant que Riza n'était pas vraiment détendue, il lui proposa de s'asseoir. Un silence assez pesant s'était installé entre eux deux.

« Riza, j'aimerais savoir depuis quand. »

Il n'y eut pas besoin de précisons, Riza avait parfaitement compris de quoi lui parlait le Colonel. Non … Roy.

« Je … Enfin … Tu ne vas pas me croire .. » bégaya t-elle

« Riza … Moi je t'aime pratiquement depuis que je t'ai rencontré … Mais j'ai vraiment été stupide de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant.. Mais aujourd'hui j'assume, et je te le dit. »

« Et bien en fait … » Rougit t-elle « Je … Enfin … » elle inspira un grand coup « Dès que je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Voilà c'est dit. »

Le sourire de Roy s'élargit, et Riza piqua un fard. Puis, doucement, la musique rock changea. Une douce musique slow se jouait maintenant. Roy se leva, prit Riza par la main et l'emmena sur la piste. Gênée, Riza se laissa faire. Mais au moment où la musique commença, elle oublia ses craintes, et se laissa enlacer par son supérieur.

_Malgré les océans, malgré les tempêtes_

_Mon cœur n'a cessé de penser à toi_

_Toi mon ange aux yeux de lumière_

« Riza … »murmura Roy, en lui caressant le dos

_Dès que nos regards se sont croisés,_

_J'ai su que c'était pour l'éternité_

Elle frissonna sous les caresses de Roy, se laissant bercer par les douces paroles

_Je t'aime mon ange aux yeux de lumière_

_Je ne pourrais jamais me séparer de toi_

_Je préfère mourir que de ne plus te voir_

_Et si tu accepte de passer ta vie avec moi_

Roy chantait, il chantait pour Riza, il chantait pour qu'elle comprenne l'intensité de ses sentiments.

_Je serais le plus heureux des hommes_

_Un ange aux yeux de lumière_

_Je te protégerais_

_Qu'importe le temps_

_Tu es ma vie …_

Riza ne quitta plus Roy de la soirée et vice-versa. Cette danse les avaient définitivement unis, cela pour l'éternité. Une petite conviction dans leurs esprits.

Riza était assise sur son lit, et Roy l'avait rejointe. Alors que Riza commençait à dénouer ses cheveux, Roy l'interrompit. Étonnée, Riza enleva sa main. Roy leva la sienne, et caressa doucement ses cheveux blonds. Il fit glisser doucement l'élastique, et caressa a nouveau les longs cheveux de Riza. Puis, il se rapprocha d'elle, et commença à lui caresser le cou, puis fit glisser les brettelles de la robe. Alors que le haut été pratiquement enlevé dévoilant les épaules nues de la demoiselle, Riza se recula brusquement, et s'éloigna le regard froid.

_**Yahou, coupure sadique XD Bon la suite, c'est la qu'intervient notre cher rating T ! Vos avis sont toujours les bienvenus.**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu mon travail,**_

_**Votre dévouée Anzuki !**_


	4. Un pas à franchir

_**Voici le quatrième, désiré et attendu, chapitre, où le rating T arrive … En espérant que la suite va vous plaire et … Ne partez pas avant la fin !**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

_Quatrième chapitre : Un pas à franchir_

_« Riza était assise sur son lit, et Roy l'avait rejointe. Alors que Riza commençait à dénouer ses cheveux, Roy l'interrompit. Étonnée, Riza enleva sa main. Roy leva la sienne, et caressa doucement ses cheveux blonds. Il fit glisser doucement l'élastique, et caressa a nouveau les longs cheveux de Riza. Puis, il se rapprocha d'elle, et commença à lui caresser le cou, puis fit glisser les brettelles de la robe. Alors que le haut été pratiquement enlevé dévoilant les épaules nues de la demoiselle, Riza se recula brusquement, et s'éloigna le regard froid. »_

« Riza ! » S'exclama Roy.

Riza s'était reculée, et remontait a présent sa robe. Elle avait dressé ses bras en bouclier devant sa poitrine, comme si Roy l'avait blessée . Mais il l'avait blessé, et bien plus profondément qu'il le croyait.

« Riza. » reprit Roy. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Riza leva vers lui un visage craintif. « Non, je ne veux pas … Je ne peux pas … »

Roy regardait Riza avec étonnement :

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

Riza ne répondit pas, son visage tourné vers la fenêtre, les cheveux masquant son regard fuyant et humide.

« Je te dégoûte ? Tu pense que je suis un pauvre type qui ne pense qu'à coucher tout de suite c'est ça ? »

Il attrapa le visage de Riza, la forçant à le regarder en face.

« Répond Riza ! » cria t-il

Riza sentit les larmes monter, elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Roy. Surpris, ce dernier caressa maladroitement le dos de Riza

« Je suis désolé d'avoir crier Riza, je ne voulais pas te blesser. .. Juste savoir pourquoi tu refusais … Dis-moi Riza, j'ai besoin de savoir … » supplia t-il

Riza renifla et regarda Roy. Elle ne pouvait le dire, il fallait qu'il comprenne de lui-même…

Puis, un éclat de compréhension passa dans le regard de Roy. Il sourit, puis passa doucement sa main dans la nuque de Riza.

« Laisse Riza, j'ai compris… » murmura t-il.

« Vrai … ment ? »

« Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiète de ça ? Tu sais, c'est normal … Tout le monde est comme ça … Il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur … C'est vraiment normal d'avoir peur avant une première fois Riza … Ta virginité n'allais pas rester éternellement non ? »

Riza essuya ses larmes et hocha la tête.

« Mais … Je ne serais probablement par à la hauteur … Tu l'as déjà fait avec beaucoup de filles, et moi enfin … Je n'ai aucune expérience … »

« Riza, ce qui compte, c'est que nous passons au moins une nuit ensemble … Et qu'importe le passé, ce qui compte c'est le présent. Je serais doux, je te guiderais n'ait pas peur … »

Elle se tût, Roy suspendu à ses lèvres. Au sens propre.

Roy l'embrassa passionnément. Il fit glisser à nouveau les brettelles de la robe, frôla sa poitrine. De son côté, Riza détachait la chemise de Roy, tandis qu'il l'embrassait maintenant dans le cou, sa langue jouant avec la clavicule. Ils étaient a présent en sous-vêtements, l'un sur l'autre. Roy s'arrêta un instant, et regarda Riza qui lui souriait.

« Ça va Riza ? » murmura t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa et lui enleva son caleçon. Roy détacha délicatement le soutien-gorge de la blonde, puis descendit doucement sa culotte, passant la main sur ses cuisses en effleurant doucement les contours désirés. Ils étaient désormais peau contre peau. Après un dernier baiser, Riza s'abandonna à Roy.

Lorsque Riza se réveilla, elle trouva à nouveau la pièce vide. Ce fût cette fois une immense terreur qui lui empoigna le ventre. « Il s'était jouée d'elle … Il voulais juste s'amuser … C'est un coureur … » Toutes ces pensées ce bousculaient dans sa tête, mais Riza n'en avait cure. Une seule chose comptait, retrouver Roy, où du moins, une trace de lui, preuve qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonnée… Elle la trouva. Une lettre posée sur le rebord de la baignoire. Tremblante, elle s'en saisit. Cette fois, un immense sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle la lu.

« Sacré Mustang » pensa t-elle

« Encore une lettre Riza, je crois que ça va finir par devenir une habitude ! Enfin passons … Pour commencer, j'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse avec toi, je ne pourrais jamais oublier le bonheur que tu m'as apporté. Je ne pourrais non plus oublier la chaleur de tes caresses, la douceur de tes baisers et de ta peau … Tu m'as offert une de mes plus belle nuit. Je regrette vraiment de ne pas pouvoir te regarder te réveiller dans mes bras, ni pouvoir t'embrasser pour te dire bonjour … Ce qui nous emmène à la deuxième partie : N'essaye même pas de me chercher, bel ange aux yeux de lumière … Ce soir, prend le taxi qui t'attendra devant l'hôtel, il t'emmènera dans un endroit particulier. Je t'attendrais là-bas. Passe une bonne journée mon amour …

Roy

Ps : Ta robe est très facile à enlever, c'est vraiment pratique … »

Riza poussa un cri de joie. Elle était vraiment une des femmes les plus heureuses au monde. Elle se rua dans la salle de bains en vue d'une petite retouche. Ou grande. Ah, les femmes ...

Le soir arriva. Riza descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers, manquant de renverser les gens qui flânaient dehors. Elle avait troqué sa robe contre un pantalon et un T-shirt simple, et ses cheveux étaient détachés. Lorsque elle fût dans le taxi, elle ressortit la lettre de Roy et la relue encore une fois.

« Une lettre d'amour mam'selle ? » demanda le conducteur, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui ! » répondit Riza « De la même personne qui vous a demander de me déposer à … Où au fait ? »

« Ah ! J'me disais bien que l'Roy s'était trouvé une copine ! Quand à votre destination, vous allez le voir bientôt ! On est arrivé d'ailleurs !»  
Riza descendit du taxi en remerciant chaleureusement l'homme. Alors qu'il démarrait en trombe, une voix retentit.

« Riza ! » cria l'homme juste derrière elle

Le sourire de cette dernière s'élargit, et, comme une ado, elle courut vers Roy et lui sauta au cou.

« Tu m'as manqué. » lui dit elle, et elle embrassa Roy

« Alors comme ça ma robe est facile à enlever ? » le taquina t-elle, les yeux brillant de malice.

« Oui, j'avoue c'est très pratique ! » Répliqua t-il avant de la faire tomber par terre.

Riza eut un sourire lorsqu'elle reconnu l'endroit. C'était la plage, là où tout avait commencé.

« L'endroit te plaît ? » demanda Roy

Pour toute réponse, Riza fit un joli croche-pied à Roy, qui tomba lui aussi à la renverse.

« Reculez vous colonel, vous êtes impuissant quand il y a de la pluie » se moqua t-elle

Roy plissa les yeux, et se mit à la chatouiller.

« Alors comme ça je suis un impuissant hein ? » fit il

« Naaannnn pii…tttiié … Arr..e…tttte Roy, je retire ceeee que j'ai dit » gloussa t-elle.

« Bah voilà quand tu veux »

Riza lui tira la langue, lui offrit sa main pour le relever, et Roy ne la lâcha plus. Ils se baladèrent donc sur la plage, main dans la main, sous les regards émus et envieux des passants. Au bout d'un moment, Roy prit la parole :

« Riza, tu vas fermer les yeux maintenant, je vais te guider quelque part … »

Surprise, Riza s'exécuta et se laissa donc guider. Puis, Roy s'arrêta et enleva sa main des yeux de Riza. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle resta sans voix, et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux …

_**Voici ma quatrième coupure sadique et oui ça va durer tout le long . Merci d'avoir lu mon travail, vos reviews me touchent toujours, je ne vous remercieraient jamais assez pour toutes vos critiques et vos compliments !**_

_**Votre dévouée Anzuki.**_


	5. C'est rond et Doré

_**Voici le cinquième chap' et … j'ai rien à dire pour ça. A part mon traditionnel « Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. » Et beaucoup de plaisir !**_

_Cinquième chapitre : C'est rond et doré._

_« Riza, tu vas fermer les yeux maintenant, je vais te guider quelque part … »_

_Surprise, Riza s'exécuta et se laissa donc guider. Puis, Roy s'arrêta et enleva sa main des yeux de Riza. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle resta sans voix, et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux … »_

« Roy ! » s'exclama Riza, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. « Tu n'as quand même pas … »

Pour toute réponse, Roy lui tendit le coffret. Délicatement, Riza l'ouvrit et en sortit l'objet. Ses yeux s'embuèrent lorsqu'elle le prit. Roy souriait, accoudé a un pilier.

« Alors bel ange, ça te plaît ? »

« Roy, je ne pensais pas que tu avais les moyens pour ça … C'est d'une très grande valeur et … »

« Et moi je n'ai pas l'habitude de compter quand j'aime un ange, Riza »

**(Oui je meurs d'envie de couper ici, et de faire un sixième chapitre dans 2 semaines, mais ce serait trop cruel pour vous ! Donc la suite va bientôt paraître … Quoi que c'est vraiment trop tentant … Vous en pensez quoi ? xD Bon j'arrête ma petite coupure sadique. Promis. Après ces quelques mots. Oui. Regardez.)**

« Alors Mlle Hawkeye ? Acceptez-vous cette alliance, preuve de mon amour et du fait que je veuille vous épousez ? »

Pour toute réponse, Riza, la bague au doigt, sauta dans les bras de Roy et l'embrassa fougueusement …

Il était midi et demi, et les deux militaires étaient à présent dans un train qui partait en direction de Central.

« Nos congés sont passés trop vite Riza … » constata Roy déçu

Riza, assise en face de lui, se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Roy, il va falloir cacher nos alliances, et se remettre à nous vouvoyer … ça va être dur … de faire semblant, d'être de nouveau des militaires … Un supérieur et une subordonnée … »

Roy soupira et regarda son annulaire. Son alliance en or était pourtant superbe, et il ne demandait pas mieux de la porter, prouvant ainsi que son cœur était pris et ce pour toujours… Riza qui avait deviné ses pensées, posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne

« Je sais Roy … Mais nous arrivons à présent … Il va nous falloir tout recommencer …»

« Tu as raison. Nous sommes ensemble après tout, qu'importe l'uniforme ou les bijoux ! »

Riza se leva, le sourire aux lèvres … Une semaine qu'elle était mariée avec lui, et déjà le travail les rattrapaient. Elle aperçut soudain leurs collègues par la fenêtre. Fidèles a eux-mêmes, ils les avaient attendus, exigeant sans doute un rapport complet … Après un dernier regard, ils descendirent du train.

Leurs collègues leur sautèrent littéralement dessus lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant eux :

« Alors c'était comment Lieutenant ? Racontez-nous tout ! »

Riza prit un air affligé :

« Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser … Le colonel a passé son temps à draguer toutes les filles possibles, et il n'a même pas fini les dossiers que j'avais apportés ! »

« Voyons Lieutenant ! On devait se détendre, pas bosser ! Vous êtes une vrai fana de boulot vous ! C'est pas croyable ! »

Les militaires sourirent. Ces deux-là ne changeait pas, c'était rassurant dans un certain sens !

Les jours passèrent, la vie reprenait son cours à la caserne de Central.

« C'est la pause café ! » s'exclama Havoc « Enfin j'en pouvais plus. Vous venez les gars ? »

Il ne restait maintenant que Roy et Riza dans la pièce. Roy se leva, et s'approcha de Riza.

« Alors ? Pas fatigué de toujours faire semblant ? Moi je vais devenir fou si tu m'embrasse pas bientôt … » susurra t-il

Alors qu'il commençait a lever sa min vers le bras de Riza, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Roy montera vivement la feuille sur laquelle travaillait Riza.

« Ici, et après, vous signez là. N'oubliez pas de me le rendre dès que vous aurez fini ! »

« Bien colonel. »

« Dîtes, » murmura Fuery aux autres « Vous croyez que … enfin il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux ? »

« Ouais c'est pas impossible … » souffla Havoc

« P'tetre qu'ils ont couché ensemble ! » Hurla Breda

« Hum Hum ...»

Les militaire se retournèrent, et virent Riza qui avait vraiment l'air en colère.

« Nous allons mettre tout de suite les choses au clair, avant que des histoires fausses fassent le tour de l'armée ! Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous pendant ces congés, et nous n'avons pas couché ensemble. Alors à l'avenir, avant de penser comme ça, vous vous renseignez ok ? »

C'était très clair pour les hommes. Ils se remirent immédiatement au travail, jetant tout de même quelques regard furtifs à leur supérieur qui lisait un rapport. Il n'avait pas du tout bougé pendant que Riza leur hurlait dessus, et n'avait pas non plus contredit leur propos …

Riza se leva, et déposa son rapport sur le bureau de Roy. Elle prit son sac, et partit sans se retourner.

« Fiiou » soupirèrent les hommes. « L'orage est passé »

« A l'avenir, » fit Roy « Évitez ce genre de propos si vous ne voulez pas que je m'y mette aussi ! »

Le QG était vide, seul restait Roy qui devait corriger les rapports. Lorsqu'il ouvrit celui de Riza Hawkeye, il sourit.

« Elle s'y met aussi … Mes manies deviennent contagieuse je pense … »

_**Voilà, je vous met la suite samedi, ou dimanche mes chers lecteurs et lectrices. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu mon travail, comme toujours. Oui, ça me touche ! **_

_**Votre dévouée Anzuki.**_


	6. Le cimetière

_**J'aurais bien aimé ne pas vous mettre la suite, pour vous faire mousser. Mais je suis gentille alors voici le sixième chapitre mes amis.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_Sixième chapitre : Le cimetière_

_« Le QG était vide, seul restait Roy qui devait corriger les rapports. Lorsqu'il ouvrit celui de Riza Hawkeye, il sourit._

_« Elle s'y met aussi … Mes manies deviennent contagieuse je pense … » »_

Riza était chez elle. Elle avait déposé Black Hayate chez Fuery, et prenait à présent sa douche. Laissant l'eau couler sur son corps, elle laissa cours à ses pensées. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle pensa à Roy. Il _l_'avait sûrement trouvé à cette heure-ci …

Roy Mustang, qui devait corrigeait le rapport de Riza, avait posé son stylo, et lisait un petit mot plié en quatre, glissé dans le rapport.

_« Oui, Roy, je m'y met aussi. Ce n'est pas pour te dire de ne pas me chercher. Mais demain, c'est la Toussaint, et j'aimerais qu'on se rendent ensemble sur la tombe de Père. Si tu acceptes donne moi ta réponse demain, quand j'arriverais au QG._

_Je t'aime très fort, Roy._

_Riza._ »

«Riza …. » pensa Roy. « Je pensais que tu me dirais de te retrouver chez toi, voir même dans ta chambre, mais bon. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas allé depuis longtemps sur sa tombe … »

Le lendemain, Riza arriva comme promis un peu plus tôt au QG. Après les salutations d'usages, elle s'assit, se demandant si Roy avait trouvé le mot. Mais ses craintes s'envolèrent lorsque Roy lui rendit le dossier, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Dois-je en conclure que c'est d'accord ? »

Pour toute réponse, Roy embrassa Riza (très ) fougueusement. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, la porte s'ouvrit. Riza poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Au moins, Breda ne les avait pas vu.

Puis leur demi-journée se finit. Roy attendit que tout le monde fût sortit, avant de se diriger vers Riza.

« Tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant ? »

« Oui, si ça ne t'ennuie pas …. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc ensemble vers le cimetière. Quelques personnes fleurissaient les tombes, d'autre se recueillaient. On pouvait de temps en temps entendre quelques sanglots. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la tombe du père de Riza, cette dernière serra très fort la main de Roy.

« Riza ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? » s'inquiéta t-il

« Oui je suis juste … Enfin … »

« Oui ? » insista Roy

« Je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était mon père, il n'y avait aucun lien familial entre nous, à part ce tatouage. Aucune marque d'affection, et quand ma mère était morte, j'ai failli être envoyée à l'orphelinat. Mais il s'est ressaisit, pensant que je pourrait être utile un jour ou l'autre. Puis, il s'est enfermé dans l'alchimie, il était comme possédé … Et ça lui a coûté la vie. »

Elle se tût, consciente de revenir dix ans en arrière. Elle se revoyait, à côté de Roy devant la tombe, elle n'avait alors aucune idée de vie. Ce fût lorsqu'il lui parla de son rêve que sa route lui apparût clairement.

« Moi, » fit Roy. « Ce qui m'avait le plus marqué la première fois, c'est la misère dans laquelle tu vivais, avec ton père. Je ne comprenais pas … Comment un tel alchimiste pouvait vivre comme ça, qui plus est, avec une enfant ? Mais peu à peu, j'ai compris … Malheureusement, je ne te voyais jamais avec lui, et vice versa. Pourtant tu étais sa fille, il devait au moins passer du temps avec toi … Mais rien…. »

Riza se blottit contre lui, appréciant la chaleur de son corps, et la douceur de sa main qu'il passait sur sa nuque. Et, en silence, ils se remémorèrent leur enfance commune.

Le temps s'était rafraîchit. Ils étaient resté longtemps devant la tombe, enlacés. Riza grelottait à présent. En bon gentleman, Roy enleva sa veste militaire et la passa sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle le remercia d'un doux sourire, qui suffit à réchauffer le cœur de Roy, rendu momentanément glacé par la mort de son maître.

« Tu veux passer chez moi boire un peu ... » proposa t-elle.

« Si cela ne te dérange pas, pourquoi pas.»

Riza ouvrit la porte de sa maison. Elle posa la veste de Roy sur une chaise, et sortit deux verres.

«Tu veux boire quelque chose en particulier ?»

« Euh, tu as du chocolat chaud ? »

Riza sourit. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il demande de l'alcool, mais sortit quand même deux tasses qu'elle remplit de chocolat. Elle les posa sur la petit table dans le salon, et s'assit à côté de Roy sur le canapé.

« Merci … » murmura t-il.

Roy porta la tasse à ses lèvres, et bu une longue gorgée de chocolat. Il fixa un instant Riza, silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur la table.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Hésitante, elle leva les yeux vers Roy.

« … ça fait un mois que on ne s'est pas retrouvés seuls … »

Roy ne dit rien, conscient où Riza voulait en venir. Cependant, pour faciliter les choses, il posa sa tasse, et passa doucement son bras par-dessus ses épaules. Elle se tourna vers lui, et s'empara de ses lèvres. Ses main commencèrent à enlever sa chemise, puis elle lui défit sa ceinture. Roy enlevait le T-shirt de la blonde, tout en caressant doucement la courbe de son ventre. Riza enleva son pantalon, et le fit basculer sur le dos, tout en l'embrassant. Puis, lorsque Roy finit de lui enlever ses sous-vêtement, elle s'attaqua à son caleçon.

Peau contre peau, ils s'abandonnèrent chacun à leur caresses, laissant leur corps exprimer leur désir.

Riza se réveilla à cinq heures. Dans deux heures, elle partait au QG.

« Incroyable » pensa t-elle. « Jamais on ne pourra se réveiller ensemble ou quoi ? Et dix contre qu'il y a un mot sur la table… »

_« Désolée Riza, ce mot est court. Juste pour te dire que je ne pourrais plus attendre un mois la prochaine fois. Si ça continue, je vais craquer au bureau … Enfin bref, a tout à l'heure mon ange._

_Roy. »_

« Il a oublié sa veste ! » pensa Riza, les yeux rivés sur le vêtement.

« Aïe, vaut mieux que je me dépêche de la lui ramener, sinon, les autres vont se poser des questions … »

_**J'ai essayé de rendre ce passage émouvant ou du moins, plus proche de l'intrigue initiale du manga avec le père de notre Lieutenant. J'espère que cela vous à plu !**_

_**Merci de suivre cette fiction.**_

_**Votre dévouée Anzuki.**_


	7. Veste & Co

_**Etant donne que Prudence m'a à moitié agressée pour que je mette la suite … Voici donc la suite, et oui, je tiens mes promesses ou pas, en faisant des rimes ! En espérant que vous ne me truciderez pas, et que vous passiez une bonne lecture.**_

_Septième chapitre : Veste et co._

_« Il a oublié sa veste ! » pensa Riza, les yeux rivés sur le vêtement._

_« Aïe, vaut mieux que je me dépêche de la lui ramener, sinon, les autres vont se poser des questions … »_

Riza s'habilla, puis, la veste sous le bras, elle partit en direction du QG. Pendant ce temps, le colonel Mustang venait de s'apercevoir que sa veste était restée chez Riza.

« Eh colonel ! Elle est où votre veste ? » interrogea Falman

« Et bien disons que … J'ai du l'oublier … »

« Oubliée ? Enfin colonel ça vous ressemble pas … Vous êtes sur que vous ne nous cachez rien ? » s'enquit cette fois Havoc

Malheureusement, ce fût à se moment précis que Riza arriva, la veste de Roy sous le bras.

« Colonel, vous avez oublié votre veste chez moi hi….. »

Riza s'interrompit, consciente de la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire. Les militaires regardaient Riza avec une expression d'avidité proche de la démence. **(Ndla : Waouh, ça c'est de la phrase !)**

« ….er…. » termina Riza qui se mordit la lèvre.

« Alors comme ça colonel, votre veste était chez le Lieutenant Hawkeye ! Pour moi ça ne signifie qu'une chose … » fit Fuery

« C'est que vous êtes allez chez elle .. » dit Falman

« Et comme vous avez enlevez votre veste chez elle … » continua Havoc

« C'est que vous avez couchez ensemble ! » termina Breda, un immense sourire sur ses lèvres.

Le colonel ne répondit pas, et se contenta de s'avancer vers Riza. Il lui prit la veste

« Merci Lieutenant, je me doutais bien qu'elle était chez vous. »

Riza ne répondit pas.

« Eh ! Dis donc, ça vous ennuierait quelques explications ? » s'enquirent les militaires

« Bon. » inspira Roy

« Lieutenant, nous allons leur dire ou nous étions, puisque ils ont l'air de vouloir savoir. Pour tout vous dire, nous étions au cimetière »

« Au cimetière ? » s'exclamèrent t-ils

« C'est impossible » se reprit Falman.

« Et pourquoi donc adjudant ? »

« Parce que vous n'avez aucune raison d'aller au cimetière ensemble, et celle n'explique toujours pas pourquoi votre veste et restée chez Hawkeye ! » dit Havoc

« Nous somme donc allés au cimetière ensemble, nous sommes restés relativement longtemps. Puis le Lieutenant m'a proposé a boire et je suis allé chez elle ... » continua Roy.

« Et vous avez couchés ensemble ! » s'exclama Fuery

« NON ! Il faisait froid sur la route, alors je lui ai donné ma veste ! Maintenant, vous n'avez que demandé à Hawkeye si ce n'est pas vrai ! » répliqua Roy.

« Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous êtes allés tout les deux … A ma connaissance, vous, il n'y a que Hugues, et pour Hawkeye, elle n'était pas autant amie avec lui que vous avec ! Donc … » fit remarquer Falman

« Très bien , puisque vous voulez savoir nous somme allés voir Haw… »

« NON ! » hurla Riza

« Non, colonel, si vous leur dîtes qui, je vous préviens, je change immédiatement d'équipe, et je quitte l'armée ! »

« Mais Lieutenant, ça n'a pas d'importance …. »

« Ah oui ? Eh bien pour moi ça en a monsieur ! Alors dépêchez vous de tous vous remettre au boulot. Et si jamais vous leur dîtes colonel, je vous jure que vous allez souffrir ! »

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement, la colère de Riza étant à éviter le plus possible

Cependant, Roy regardait Riza avec insistance, visiblement désireux de savoir pourquoi elle refusait de dire qui était ce défunt.

La journée passa dans une ambiance relativement tendue. Riza ne décollait pas de son travail, et, alors que la journée était finie, elle resta quand même. Roy fit mine de partir, histoire de voir si Riza réagirait, mais non. Elle resta quand même. N'y tenant plus, il jette son manteau, et posa ses deux mains violemment sur le bureau, ce qui fit sursauter Riza.

« Merde Riza, tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu refuses ? Au cas où tu aurais oublié, tu es ma femme ! »

Riza leva son visage vers lui. Il recula brusquement quand il vit ses yeux. Une tristesse sans nom, la solitude, la souffrance …

« Je suis désolé Riza, pardon. J'aurais du m'en douter … Excuse moi… »

« Non, c'est à moi. Mais c'est au dessus de mes forces de leur parler de ça. »

Roy prit le visage de Riza dans ses mains, et déposa délicatement un doux baiser sur ses lèvres …

_**Voilà Prudence, t'es contente xD ? Enfin, la suite Dimanche mes chers lecteurs et lectrices. Merci de suivre mon travail,**_

_**Votre dévouée Anzuki.**_


	8. Mission et Aveux

_**Voici le tant attendu huitième chapitre ! Dans ce chapitre et bien …. Euh … et bien euh …. Il y aura euh …. Du Royai. Et oui la grande surprise du jour ! **_

_**Pardon, c'est pas drôle. Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne Lecture.**_

_Huitième chapitre : Mission et aveux_

_« « Je suis désolé Riza, pardon. J'aurais du m'en douter … Excuse moi… »_

_« Non, c'est à moi. Mais c'est au dessus de mes forces de leur parler de ça. »_

_Roy prit le visage de Riza dans ses mains, et déposa délicatement un doux baisers sur ses lèvres … »_

Le lendemain, un ordre de mission avait été déposé dans le casier de Breda, Falman, Fuery, Havoc et Riza. Seul Roy avait été épargné.

« Une mission quelconque. » leur avait annoncé Arakawa.

Roy regarda avec une légère tristesse Riza s'éloigner. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle parte seule, sans lui. Un jour, elle risquait d'être blessée, voir pire … Mais il ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

Riza s'ennuyait. Cette mission était d'un ennui. Il devait trouver deux voleurs, et les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

« La routine quoi ! » avait déclaré Havoc

Alors que Riza s'était assise sur une pierre histoire de recharger les piles, une ombre s'approcha, et la frappa très violemment au ventre. Elle eu juste le temps de prendre son revolver, et de tirer une balla, complètement au hasard. Mais c'était Riza Hawkeye, et sa balla atteignit l'homme en pleine tête.

Fuery arriva en courrant vers Riza.

« Vous allez bien Lieutenant ? » s'enquit il

« Oui ça va … » grimaça Riza, qui se tenait le ventre douloureusement.

« Vous êtes sûre ? On peut aller à l'hôpital si vous avez vraiment mal ! » s'exclama Havoc

« Non c'est bon je vous dit. De toute façon, encore un et on pourra rentrer ! »

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, Breda avait débusqué le voleur, et l'avait assommé avec une pioche, trouvée dans un hangar.

Ils rentrèrent donc ensemble, Falman soutenant tout de même Riza qui se tenait toujours le ventre. Un léger soupçon commençait à germer dans leur esprit. Mais il s'en alla très vite lorsqu'elle prit le volant.

Ils étaient rentrés. Une fois encore, c'était une demi-journée aujourd'hui. Riza était restée pour faire le rapport de leur mission, et Roy discutait avec Havoc.

« Alors, il n'y a pas eu de blessé ? » demanda le Colonel

« Non, à part peut-être Hawkeye … » répondit Jean

Le ventre de Roy se serra brusquement. Il n'aurait jamais du la laisser partir. Mais ce fût d'un ton détaché qu'il posa la question à Havoc

« Et qu'est ce qu'elle a eu ? »

« Elle a reçut un violent coup au ventre, mais ça n'a pas l'air trop grave. En revanche, après notre mission, elle est partie en centre ville rapidement. Elle est revenue avec un gros paquet je sais pas du tout pourquoi. Enfin l'essentiel, c'est qu'elle aille bien. Je peux vous dire que j'ai eu peur quand je l'ai vue a terre … »

Roy poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle allait bien, c'était suffisant.

« Bon j'y vais Colonel, je dois retrouver une amie ! A demain ! »

« Oui à demain Havoc ! »

Roy s'assit à son bureau, et continua ses rapports. Puis Riza entra, le visage soucieux.

Elle s'assit elle aussi, et se mit à travailler. Mais Roy ne semblait pas vouloir rester là, il se leva, et s'approcha d'elle, et l'enlaça tendrement, elle toujours assise

« Alors on a faillie être blessée mon cœur ? »

Riza ne répondit pas, mais lâcha ses rapports et se blottit contre lui.

Roy commença à l'embrasser dans le coup, puis descendit, il caressa sa poitrine, puis son ventre.

Mais au moment ou ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre, elle recula brusquement, ce qui lui arracha une grimace.

« Riza, tu es vraiment blessée ? Havoc m'avait pourtant dit que tu allais bien ! »

Riza se leva, et commença a faire les cent pas dans le bureau.

Roy surpris, alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

« Riza ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Ecoute Roy. Quand cet homme m'a frappée, je n'ai rien eu sur le coup. Mais après, je suis partie en centre ville vérifier quelque chose et .. »

« Et ? »

Riza inspira un grand coup, et posa ses mains sur le bureau de Roy.

« C'est si dur à comprendre Roy ? Bon sang je suis enceinte de toi ! »

Roy ne répondit pas le visage dans le vague. Riza, inquiète, écarta

« Roy si jamais tu ne veux pas d'enfant, je comprendrais très bien … »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, je peux avorter, et comme ça, tu n'auras pas de responsabilité ! »

Roy se leva brusquement

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ? On va garder cet enfant, on va l'élever ! »

Riza sourit.

« C'est vrai ? Tu es d'accord ? »

Pour toute réponse, Roy empoigna violemment le col de Riza, et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Ils restèrent comme ça, pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que retentissent les cinq coups de dix sept heures.

« Roy ? »

« Oui Riza ? »

« Il va falloir leur avouer maintenant, on a trop attendu. En plus, mon ventre va changer, il va s'arrondir et on ne pourra plus douter désormais… »

« Tu as raison. Viens plus tôt demain, on leur expliquera tout depuis le début. »

Riza se blottit contre lui, un immense sourire au lèvres. Un enfant… C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie …

Roy caressait le dos de Riza, souriant lui aussi.

Mais maintenant, il va falloir avouer leur mariage, et leur futur descendance aux collègues, malgré l'interdiction absolue de relations entres militaires …

_**Voilà, le huitième chapitre ! J'avais dit dimanche, c'est dimanche (certes à 8 heures , mais c'est mieux que rien. XD )**_

_**Alors a la prochaine, et merci de me suivre toujours ! **_

_**Votre dévouée Anzuki.**_


	9. Bout de chou

_**Et bien voici le neuvième et avant dernier chapitre. J'ai par ailleurs prévu autre chose quand cette fiction sera finie. Un recueil de One shoot, mais à thèmes. Et ces thèmes seront décidés par vous ! Enfin vous verrez ça plus tard,en attendant, vous allez voir dans ce chapitre comment Roy et Riza vont finir par tout avouer. Bonne Lecture mes chers !**_

_Neuvième chapitre : Bout de chou._

_« Roy caressait le dos de Riza, souriant lui aussi._

_Mais maintenant, il va falloir avouer leur mariage, et leur futur descendance aux collègues, malgré l'interdiction absolue de relations entres militaires … »_

Quand Roy se réveilla le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était le doux parfum qui régnait dans la pièce. Il sourit. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir …

Il se tourna dans son lit, désactiva le réveil, et murmura :

« Il serait peut-être temps de te réveiller… »

La silhouette remua, et se tourna contre Roy

« Bonjour Roy » sourira t-elle

« Bonjour Riza » fit il ne lui rendant son sourire

« Surpris de me trouver ici ? »

« Disons je pensais que tu resterais bien sagement chez toi… En plus je comptais passer te prendre. »

Riza l'embrassa tendrement. Vraiment, c'était un homme charmant …

Roy lui rendit son baiser, et lui caressa le ventre. Il sourit en sentant l'arrondi qui se dessinait peu à peu. Père … Il allait être père … Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser quand elle lui avait dit. Il ne regrettait pas du tout de ne pas avoir pris de précautions. Un enfant, c'était tellement merveilleux. Il déposa un baiser sur son ventre, et sortit du lit.

Riza fit de même, et commença à s'habiller. Alors qu'elle cherchait sa veste, elle tomba sur une petite boite cerclée d'or. Sa curiosité étant trop forte, elle l'ouvrit. Ainsi Roy dormait relativement proche de son alliance. Discrètement, elle posa l'anneau sur la chemise de Roy. Elle passa son alliance à son doigt en souriant. Le moment était donc venu. Avouer qu'ils étaient mariés, et que de surcroît, ils attendaient un enfant…

Lorsque Roy sortit de la salle de bain, il eu l'agréable de surprise de voir l'alliance au doigt de Riza. Amoureusement, elle la lui passa à l'annuaire. Ils se regardèrent longuement l'intensité de leurs sentiments prenant enfin un sens évident à leurs yeux. Et, main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

« C'est tout de même important que nous arrivons ensemble non Riza ? »

Elle hocha la tête, légèrement angoissée. Pourquoi fallait il que, même mariés, les relations entre militaires étaient interdites ? Au-delà de quels ennuis allaient-ils ? Comprenant son trouble, Roy s'appliqua a la rassurer. L'angoisse de Riza ne diminua pas pour autant, et le QG se rapprochait à vu d'œil.

Elle descendit, fébrile. Ne prêtant pas aux regards surpris des autres militaires, il l'emmena directement dans son bureau.

Les heures passèrent, et enfin les autres militaires arrivèrent. Riza inspira un grand coup, et se leva. Roy la rejoignit lorsque tout le monde fût arrivé.

« Euh les gars … » commença Roy.

« Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire » enchaîna Riza.

« Bah euh allez-y … C'est pas grave au moins ? » s'enquit Breda

« Non non enfin pas pour vous … » expliqua Roy

« Mais bordel qu'est ce qui se passe ! Ne me dites pas que vous allez être mutés ou un truc dans le genre ! » s'exclama Havoc

« Non mais si ça venait a se savoir, ça se pourrait très bien ! » menaça Roy

« Ok Ok, motus et bouche cousue comptez la dessus ! Bref ça vient ? »

Roy et Riza échangèrent un long regard,et dans un ensemble parfait, ils remontèrent leur manches, dévoilant ainsi leurs alliances.

Un long moment passa, puis :

« Alors comme ça … Vous êtes mariés … Et … vous ne nous avez … rien dit … ? » articula faiblement Fuery

Riza hocha la tête, et remis sa manche.

« Et … je suppose que … Vous avez couché ensemble nan ? »

Cette fois, Riza piqua un fard, mais Roy ne se découragea pas.

« Oui. Et effectivement, la fois où j'avais oublié ma veste, nous avons couché ensemble. Mais nous étions vraiment allé au cimetière. »

Riza était morte de honte. Mais pourtant, c'était à elle maintenant, d'avouer le plus important. Elle inspira, se tourna vers les militaires et …

« Je suis enceinte » lâcha t-elle tout à trac

Cette fois, le généralissime suivit de toute l'armée pouvait danser en string panthère avec des ailes rose dans le dos sans autres vêtements, ils n'auraient pas été plus surpris.

« Vous , enceinte ? Et depuis … »

« Bientôt un mois ... » fit Roy

« Ah je comprend ! » s'éclaira Havoc

Ils se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés

« Voilà pourquoi vous êtes allez en ville après la mission ! C'était pour un test de grossesse ! Et cela explique aussi la douleur au ventre ! » s'expliqua t-il.

Riza approuva, et se tourna vers son mari. Le visage impassible, il réfléchissait.

« Dîtes-moi les gars … » commença t-il

« Oui colonel ? »

« Elles ne vont pas bientôt commencer ? Ce n'est pas dans deux jours ? »

Riza étonné regardé successivement Roy et les militaires

« Mais de quoi tu parles Roy ? » s'exclama t-elle

Soudain, le visage de Falman s'éclaira :

« Oui ! C'est donc l'occasion rêvée pour vous deux ! Vous voulez qu'on s'y mette tout de suite ? »

Roy approuva, et se tourna vers Riza.

« On a une petite chance de s'en sortir Riza. Mais pour ça … »

« Attend Roy » l'interrompit-elle « De quoi de tu parles exactement ? »

Roy sourit, et la pris dans ses bras, sous les regards amusé des militaires

« Mais des … »

_**Coupure sadique mwahahahhahahahahaaah trop marrant de faire ça. Bref. Enfin la suite et bah, ou demain, ou mercredi, ou le week prochain ! Alors pour **_

_**Merci encore de vos rewiews !**_

_**Votre dévouée Anzuki.**_

_**Edit 2012 : Il y avait un gros contre sens avec la durée de grossesse de Riza, j'avais écris trois jours, et en lisant une review je me suis aperçue de mon erreur. En suivant le fil logique des aventures de Roy et Riza, ça fait bien un mois, voir presque deux qu'ils se sont trouvés à l'hôtel. Je lis toujours vos remarques, elles m'aident à m'améliorer et à corriger certaines erreurs comme celle-ci ! Merci beaucoup à tous.**_


	10. Happy Ending, modestement

_**Voici le dixième chapitre tant attendu, je me demande … Oui bon en fait c'est le dernier, désolée mais bon j'ai tellement envie de faire mon recueil. Et puis le cœur de cette fiction, c'était bien le début de la relation entre Roy et Riza après tout, pas la peine d'en faire une à rallonge, ça gâcherait le plaisir. … En espérant que cette fiction vous a plu, voici la fin, The Last Chapter ! **_

_**Merci encore a tous pour vos rewiews, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_Dixième chapitre : Happy Ending, modestement._

_« Attend Roy » l'interrompit-elle_

_« De quoi de tu parles exactement ? »Roy sourit, et la pris dans ses bras, sous les regards amusé des militaires_

_« Mais des … »_

« Mais des quoi ? » insista Riza

Roy déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue.

« Des N-L » murmura t'il, un immense sourire au lèvres.

Le visage de Riza s'illumina, et elle lui sauta au cou en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Les militaires sourient. Y'avait pas à dire, ces deux-là allaient très bien ensemble. Même si ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que Riza sauterai au cou de Roy devant eux. Mais …

« Hum hum .. » toussa Breda

Roy et Riza se tournèrent, et virent Armstrong entrer dans le bureau, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Honteuse, Riza s'apprêtaient a parler, et Roy à retourner à son boulot en essayant de garder son calme, de trouver des explications, mais la réplique du Major lui cloua le bec :

« C'est merveilleux ! » s'exclama Alex Louis, en déversant un flot de larmes.

« J'ai tout entendu, votre amour existant malgré les interdictions, la passion qui illumine votre cœur quand vos regards se croisent, le merveilleux contacts de vos corps le … » il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit Riza, le visage dans les mains, écarlate. Roy s'avança, réprimant l'envie de le cramer sur place.

« Je compte sur votre discrétion Major ! » s'exclama t-il.

Le Major approuva, en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Il y a un détail qui m'échappe Colonel … Qu'est-ce que sont les N-L exactement ? j'en ai entendu parler mais … »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce fût Falman qui se chargea des explications

« N-L est une abréviations, N signifiant « nouvelles » et L « lois ». Cet événement remonte a 1896. Lors des N-L, les militaires proposent un changement de lois, et si il est apprécié ont l'applique. Il est aussi possible de modifier une loi, comme l'interdiction de sauter de la fenêtre du 15eme étage ou … »

« Ou l'interdiction absolue de relations entre militaires ! » compléta Riza, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Suite à ça, tout une campagne fut mise en place afin de modifier la loi C158. Havoc et Fuery était chargés de distribuer des tracts, Et le duo Breda-Armstrong déguisés en hommes-sandwichs roses d'expliquer les avantages des relations entre militaires. Falman restait avec Roy afin de préparer les finitions, et Riza restait à l'écart, afin d'enlever tous soupçons si jamais le changement ne se faisait pas.

Puis le grand jour arriva. Le général Arakawa monta sur une estrade,et pris la parole :

« Nous allons donc annoncer les résultats ! »

Au fond de la salle, Riza serra très fort la main de Roy. Havoc et les autres croisaient les doigts …

« Il y a deux changement cette année ! Les deux sont une suppression de loi ! Notre première suppression, c'est l'interdiction de sauter d'une fenêtre du 15eme étage ! Et la deuxième … » Il s'interrompit, ménageant son effet de surprise. Roy prit Riza par la taille, et lui caressa mécaniquement le dos.

« Au pire, on pourra toujours faire semblant … Du moment que ça ne se sait pas … » Riza ne répondit pas, et se blottit contre Roy, l'angoisse lui vrillant le ventre.

Ce fût un immense moment de stress pour les mariés, puis …

« La loi C158 est supprimée ! Par conséquent, les relations entre militaires sont autorisées ! »

Roy et Riza se regardèrent, un large sourire sur leurs lèvres. Mais un bruit (ou plutôt un tremblement de terre) les surpris. C'était une horde de filles, toutes en minijupes , qui se précipitaient vers Roy, qui ne leur prêta aucune attention. Il leva sa main, et caressa doucement le visage de Riza. Et au moment où les filles allèrent se jeter sur lui, il embrassa tendrement Riza qui lui rendit son baiser, en le serrant dans ses bras. Le troupeau se stoppa net devant ce spectacle.

Plus rien ne comptait pour eux, seul le baiser leur importaient. Roy ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien embrassé. Lorsque Riza rompit le baiser, il crût qu'il allait pleurer…

« C'était merveilleux.» murmura t-il

« Ce ne sera pas la dernière fois … » répondit Riza sur le même ton.

_**Voilà ! Ma fiction est finie ! Pour le recueil de One shoot, et bien je suis entrain d'écrire la préface enfin préface xD « Début du recueil avec des explications » ce serait mieux xD. Encore merci d'avoir lu ma fic, et continuez quand même a mettre des rewiews, même si elle est finie … Ce serait cool, ouesh.**_

_**Votre écrivain aux coupures sadiques vous remercie tous pour votre soutien et vos reviews, sincèrement.**_

_**Votre dévouée Anzuki.**_

_**Edit 2012 : Ce sont des courts chapitres, j'ai pu donc corriger l'intégralité de la fiction en moins de trois heures, je suis contente. J'avais oublié de corriger le petit contre sens sur la suppression des relations en suppression de l'interdiction, mais maintenant, plus de problème apparent. N'hésitez surtout pas si vous avez des remarques à me faire.**_


End file.
